1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an analysis of physical attributes linked to exercise by a person, and more particularly, to a module capable of measuring physical attributes linked to exercise and which vary from person to person, by wearing or attaching the module during exercising, a system including the module, and a method of applying the module to correct the posture for sports or overall fitness, to lose weight, or to stay fit, and so on.
2. Description of the Related Art
Until now, individuals have been able to learn certain sports such as golf or tennis through the help of an instructor, by themselves, or by competing against others. In order for a person to improve their skills once the basics of the sports have been learned, the posture of the person still needs to be corrected while playing the sport. However, such posture is usually analyzed by reviewing the postures through video, or through the analysis of an instructor presently viewing the posture first hand, so as to correct the posture. Accordingly, it is not easy to observe and recognize small posture errors, and comments to correct the posture errors based on the analysis of the posture since such analysis can be subjective, thus decreasing the efficiency of correcting the posture.
Also, the health goals of the person may differ from person to person. In other words, some people may want to tone muscles or increase muscle strength, while other people may want to get into shape, lose weight, or slim down certain body parts. However, there is no way to quantitatively figure out what kind of sports or which type of exercise motion is suitable for a particular health goal of an individual.